The King's Harem
by g.suke
Summary: When peasant Naruto stole a loaf of bread to feed his father, the last consequences he ever thought was becoming the King's harem.
1. The New Harem

**The King and his Harem **

**Chapter one – "The New Harem"**

**Author's POV**

Black eyes stared at the ceiling, waiting patiently for time to pass. He himself was not aware what was going on outside his chamber, but he could hear a lot of feet shuffling, then "LET MY BROTHER GO, PLEASE!" a young boy voice came, he sounds no older than twelve, since his vocal cord was about to reach puberty. The dark man ignored, then the same voice screamed over and over again getting onto the man's nerve. With his last 'tsk', he quickly got up and marched to the door. "What's going on?"

All the guards in the hearing area quickly jumped to their knees with their heads down, fearing for their lives. "Your majesty" they said in union.

His majesty's eyes dart from one guard to another, not liking the scene in front of him. His eyes later rest on the little peasant boy who he assumed was making all the racket.

"You there..." his highness point to the kid "Explain your purpose here!"

The boy quiver in fear "King Sasuke, please spare my brother...he hadn't done anything wrong..." Sasuke couldn't help but notice beautiful brown eyes pleading at him. All emotion runs through him deep.

He took a deep breath and turned to his guard "Get me the prisoner; I'll be the judge of that".

Sasuke walked into his court room and made himself comfortable on his throne. Not long an older and taller man was harshly pushed into the room, forcing the man to kneel before royalty. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at what he saw. The man's' golden hair was completely unlike anything he had ever seen, with crystal blue eyes glaring at him. He walked over to the boy and looked down at him "Are you not afraid?" it was rather a rhetorical question.

The man practically spat at him "Afraid of what?"

Something in Sasuke boiled; he lifted his left hand and slapped him across the face, the peasant male breathe slightly before returning to glare at Sasuke. The little boy was standing not too far from his brother, gasp at what his sibling just did. He knew his brother has a strong sense of justice, but to stand up to a King?

"Onii-san..." he whispered.

The golden chap turned to his brother "What are you doing here, Konohamaru?" His eyes showed fear for his little brother "Go Home!"

The ruler smirked and walked over to his brother "Are you afraid now?"

"Don't hurt him, I'm the one with the wrong doings!"

Sasuke didn't bother to listen to the peasant's plea as he nodded his head to the guard and dragged him away. The peasant began to shout "Run, Konohamaru. Don't worry about me...just get out of here!"

Sasuke sigh from the annoyance "So tell me, what did he do?"

Konohamaru looked down at his hands "Our father is sick and he needed food, my brother only stole a loaf of bread..."  
"Stealing is a crime" he quickly interrupted, Sasuke was ready to walk away.

"You have to let him go, my brother has been the only one providing food on the table. We have other siblings; our youngest one can barely walk. Please sire..." Konohamaru went down on his knees in hoping in getting on a favorable side of Sasuke. "We need him!"

"What's his name?" His highness asked

"Naruto, your grace. Uzumaki Naruto" A chest box was later placed in front of him. Konohamaru looked up at his king and slowly opened the chest to reveal thousands gold coins that can last a peasant three life times. His eyes widen.

"Consider this as a purchase for your brother...Now go home" was all he said and left the boy.

* * *

Naruto resist with all his strength, trying his hardest wanting to at least escort his beloved little brother outside the palace. "Stop struggling!"

"Fuck you!" He shouted back, as if he would listen to a guard who served under a beast as a King.

"Fucking bastard" The guard hissed back and used the back of his sword and knocked him unconscious. The last thing Naruto remembered was the King coming in.

* * *

Naruto felt soft cushion like silk beneath him and he moaned. He later felt something wet on his arms and legs. Frighten by foreign feeling he quickly opened his eyes to witness maids washing and bathing him. He could smell the sweet scent of shampoo and lavender soap. "What the hell..." he muttered

"I'm so glad you're awake" He spun around to see a beautiful lean man dress in high quality clothes.

"Where am I?" Naruto was ready to remove himself from the bathing session.

"You are in the King's harem"

He almost choked on his own saliva 'Now how the fuck did I get here?'

The man smiled sweetly and strolled towards him with such grace, he later picked up a white wet cloth. He rinse out the excess water and slightly dabbed Naruto's forehead "I hope his highness have not harm you in anyway" Naruto didn't say anything; he sat still and allow the maids to continue their duty.

"My name is Iruka and I am the mother of his harem, your name?" he gave Naruto another sweet smile.

"Naruto" he coughed out quietly.

Iruka beamed a little "Welcome..."

After half an hour of bathing, using different soap on different side of his body, another maid use a green soap and Naruto jumped when the blushing girl started to clean his manhood, he quickly grabbed her hand feeling embarrassed "It's okay, I can do that!"

The girl nodded nervously and quickly left the room in a hurry.

"Come Naruto" Iruka instructed. In his hand was the most beautiful gold and blue robe he had ever seen. He stood up and another maid poured clean warm water on him, rinsing out any excess soap clinging to his tan skin.

Iruka wrapped the robe around Naruto, tying a sash around his waist "Right this way" he instructed and Naruto followed him, feeling like a lost puppy. Iruka reached out for a white towel and dry Naruto's hair "I can see why his highness decided to make you his harem"

"I'm not anything" he spat out unsatisfied.

Iruka ignore it for a moment "You are his first..." he stopped and thought back "well...rather my first time seeing golden hair and blue eyes". After drying his hair, Iruka led Naruto out the bathroom and he was shocked at how many other males there were. All were either brushing their hair in front of thousands of mirrors, or reading a book under a sakura tree 'how the hell did a tree get in here?' and some sat with each other laughing and drinking tea near the lake. It was all so strange, the room were indoors for sure and yet the scenery was outdoor. 'Fuck!' he thought as he continued to stare at his surrounding and the men 'Shit! Did the king hide half his men here?'

"Everyone" he heard Iruka started "This is Naruto, so please treat him with respect". All the men let out a sweet and feminine 'hey' Naruto looked around nervously 'am I in a gay bar by any chance?' He just gave a small **manly** wave.

Iruka faced Naruto again "Come Naruto, I'll introduce you to rest of the harem..."  
"Wait" Naruto pause "So...everyone's here's a harem?"

"Yes, some were chosen by his grace himself, others were gifts to him and others offered themselves"

He only nodded numbly 'crazy!' "Is the king gay?"

"Goodness no" Iruka chuckle "The female harem are in a different chamber.

'There's fucking more. How often does this guy sleep?'

"His highness wanted to make sure no one touches what his. His highness harems are pure soul that can only be touched by him. By separating the rooms, it'll cause less..." he paused to think for the right words "...accident."

"I'm taking that...this accident happened before?"

"Yes, it is forbidden, so they were sentence to death"

"They?"

"Sometime the room is not enough to keep them apart, but it is causing less of it"

Iruka stopped in front of a another pale feminine man, he dressed like a whore "This is Sai",

Sai gave a fake smile, he later opened them and checked Naruto up and down, who's feeling nervous from the foreign gaze. He smiled at the golden man "Do you even have a penis?"

Naruto stood there feeling more than just embarrassed, before he can lashed out on this whore "Sai" Iruka interrupted "Be nice, his new" Sai fake smile turned to Naruto as he looked away 'you can bet I'll won't be talking to you again'. "Don't mind him Naruto, he says it to everyone" Iruka beamed "Sai here, is the first harem his highness ever purchased"

Naruto was shocked; he was later drag to the next harem. This time, he was sure that this guy is really a girl "This is Haku, he was a gift". After introducing Naruto to fifty other guys, he was wiped out. It wasn't the presentation itself, but rather the walking to everyone, that was exhausting. Who knew this place was bigger than a village.

Naruto sat down his sore feet and let out a huffed near the river. He heard a couple of females giggling on the other side of him. He turned to see a pale blue wall. Naruto got back on his feet and looked up the 'great-wall-of-China' and notice a gap between the wall and the ceiling. Without taking to any considerations, he looked around for anything to climb. He spotted the sakura tree and mount on the branches until he reached the length of the divider. He noticed the head of a water fall and other trees ahead in the gap. Getting excited. He quickly stepped a bit closer through the windows to the girls. He was getting frustrated that he still can't see anything properly.

On the other side of the wall, Naruto could hear a gate opened and all the girls were squealing and gasping. He wanted to know what going on, he haven't had any excitement since he got here, except for the fact that he was now a harem with fifty other guys.

Naruto smiled knowing he's very close to what the girls were squealing about. He got to the edge of the weak branch and he can finally clung both his hands on the gap. Naruto's eyes began to dart, he couldn't help but blush. All the female there was like goddesses, they were in different color clothes, different looks, the only thing they all have in common were that they were all drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto started to chuckle getting close to his reward, he squinted his eyes where most of the girls hovering over. He let out another grunt and pushed his weight a little more as his hands were beginning to slipped.

'CRACK'

His eyes widen 'what the fuck was that...'

'CRACK, CRACK'

Naruto began to wobble and the walls began to shake.

All male harems notice the divider was shaking uncontrollably, they all screamed (femininely of course) to the other side as the fence began to sway one side to another.

The girls on the other end panicked and ran away from the wall, while the others were still clutching to the thing they were squealing at.

Following his extinct, Naruto held onto the barrier tightly, fearing death. "SHHHHIIIT!" he shouted. Everyone watched in fear as the 'great-wall-of-China' collapse like a mountain, blowing heavy dusty winds.

Once the dusty air began to clear up, everyone turned their attention to see Naruto coughing from the impact and still holding onto the barrier firmly. He smiled sheepishly at the sight of all the beautiful girls staring at him, giving him all the attention he always wanted, his faced fell just as quick at the sight of who the girls been hovering over.

King Sasuke...

And did not look please.

'FUCK!'

* * *

"Thanks for reading guys, please review!"

**- g-suke**


	2. Punishment

**The King's Harem**

**Chapter Two – Punishment**

**Author's POV**

This was the longest moment of his lives. At first Naruto thought that the King cannot be that angry at him, until he looked down to his majesty's fist which was clutching so tightly that his knuckles went white. For some reason his face paled. He may not have any respect for his highness, but he is still the most powerful man there is. Naruto unclench his hand from the wall which he just realized he was still holding onto. "Guards!" the king shouted and Naruto knew his life must really be over.

Six to eight soldiers make their way through the harem's chamber. Naruto did the only thing he could. He quickly got up and **ran**. The soldiers were hots on his tail.

_~ ~ ~ Now, his grace must know something about Naruto. He is quick...quick would be an understatement; Naruto is fast, like the wind. ~ ~ ~  
_

He was able to dodge all eight guards and Sasuke watching the whole scene was getting pissed. Analyzing his pattern, the king himself joined the chase; Sasuke only made his way out of the groupies and stood in a spot where Naruto often run to before turning in another direction.

Naruto was having fun. He couldn't believe that these were the guards of the castle. 'What a joke!' he smirked and 'oomph'. Naruto fell right into the king's trap.

He tried to squirm his way out of the owner's arm, he didn't bother to look who it is. "Stop it" Sasuke order and Naruto's body tense, now very much aware who it is. He looked up into Sasuke's angry orbs "You dare to disturb my harem..." he hissed.

All the harem (Both male and female) and the guards face turned pale. No one has ever seen their King in such a frightening stage.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Sasuke, stop it" both attention was turned to the mother of the harem "It was an accident"  
"Him, breaking the wall is no accident..." he growled "And if you try to defend him, then you'll be the one to be punish!" Iruka quiver a little.

Naruto can see that not even Iruka could stand up to this horrifying man "ENOUGH" he shouted, catching everyone by surprise. Naruto knocked Sasuke's wrist away "I did it, I wanted to see what was on the other side. Breaking wall was not my intention, but what's done is done" Naruto turned his daring eyes to Sasuke's "Punish me as you see fit!" everyone in the room gasp.

"Naruto" Iruka let out quickly, fearing for the boy already "You don't know what you're saying..."

"Yes I do" Naruto defended himself. All his life, he has been called stupid. He has lost count on how many people telling him 'you don't know what you're doing or saying.' He had enough and it is about time for him to man up.

Sasuke gave a smirk, which was rather rare for anyone "Follow me..." and he walked out of the chamber.

Naruto took one last look at Iruka and mouth out 'thank you' before tailing his highness.

* * *

They both walked for ages. The golden man was starting to believe there is no dead end in this palace. One hallway led to another, until he was starting to get lost himself. However, from his opinion, it wasn't all that bad, for he was able to admire the design and patterns of every corner. He was so amazed, 'so this is how a king lived'. Naruto return his gaze at the back of his grace 'I hope this guy appreciate what kind of place he's living in'. Naruto couldn't help but think of his family, the palace was so spacious. He can easily picture himself living here happily with his family and little brothers and sisters running around, playing hide and seek without worrying about the weather outside.

He let out a soft smile 'how are they doing?' he thought 'Are they getting enough to eat?' Naruto sigh "How's dad?" he whispered catching Sasuke's attention. He peaked to see the peasant boy feeling a little down, and he knew that he weren't even thinking about his punishment.

The king walked into his chamber and opened the door as Naruto just strolled right in as if he wasn't even paying attention. Two of the guards stayed by the door and the rest went back to their position. Sure enough, Sasuke was right. The boy actually woke up from his dazed when his knee knocked on the bed post, causing his body to bend over having both his arm supporting the weight on the mattress. Sasuke watched as the harem looked around the area, he seems very impress and later turned to Sasuke and sat on the bed with his legs cross "If you gonna punish me, just do it already".

Sasuke just smirk and took of his robe 'does this boy even know what his punishment is?', he continue to strip bit by bit as crystal blue eyes still staring at him with no effect and oblivion. Naruto eyes widen when he saw his highness only strip up to his pants and was cat walking towards him "Wha...what are you doing?" Naruto ask dumbly. He has a good idea, but he rather not think about it. After all there was a thought that they are both males and the 'sex' may not fit in.

Naruto rubbed his chin 'but then, there were fifty male harems. So it's quite possible'. He was out of it again. staring up into the ceiling, he got knocked back to reality when the king was standing right in front of him. He was so close that Naruto could feel their body heat and he jumped on the bed "You can't be serious?"

"What is?" The King began to walk on all fours on top pf the mattress towards the blond.

Naruto fell on his back, he quickly crab walk backwards "The sex..."

"Why can't I serious about it?" he got closer to Naruto who was now looking very nervous.

"Well.." he began to sweat "We're both guys"

"So?"

"So" Naruto almost shouted "Doesn't this feel wrong to you..."

Sasuke frowned at his answer "There's nothing wrong with this..." he slowly reached out for his left leg.

"Oh! Come on!" he wanted to shout at him, trying his best to stay out of the king's reach 'good thing this bed is so big'. "Look, even if you're super cool with this..." Naruto crawled back a bit more "I'm not, I'm a guy and I'm straight...When I said punishment. I was thinking along the line of..." he was having a hard time to think seeing as his grace was coming on to him quicker than before "Whips, knives...something like that"

Sasuke chuckled "Would you prefer that?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I would very much prefer that" he practically blurted out.

His grace thought for a moment "Do you know why I went into the harem in the first place?"  
"To see how we are all doing?"

'So cute' Sasuke thought "No, I feel like having sex with a girl..."  
"GOOD..." Naruto slammed his hand on his mouth causing him to stop moving; he smiled sheepishly "Than do that, if anything they're a lot more fun than our own gender".

"Not in my opinion" Sasuke was already nose to nose with the beautiful golden man "I always fancy men more...I always make sure I slept with my new harem on the same night" Sasuke took Naruto soft hand and kiss it as he blush and trying to swat his hand away. Sasuke had a good grip on it "I completely forgot about you, until the wall..."

Naruto couldn't help but curse himself; he tried to look positive about the situation "So...you're not mad about the accident then?"  
Sasuke pulled the body closer to him "I didn't say that"

"Is there anything I can say or do to stop this from happening?" he asked curiously

"No" and with that Sasuke grabbed a hold of those golden strands and kissed the blond.

Naruto's body tense up, after realizing what was happening to him, he quickly tries to push the king away from him. His struggle were effortless and he couldn't understand why. He knows he's strong cause he does a lot of physical labor to support his family, he is very much aware of his strength. Naruto huffed a little when Sasuke flipped him, having his back expose to his highness. The blond jumped a little feeling something was stroking his penis and let out an unwanted moan.

"A virgin I see, from both men and women" he whispered dangerously into the golden beauty's ears.

"Shu...Shut up" Naruto force out "I don't have...Have spare time (breath) like you and have (groan) sex...(huffed) I have to sup..support my family..." Naruto wasn't sure what's going on, but man, this guy must have magic hands. He was sending him feelings of pleasure he never thought to exist.

Sasuke let out a smirk, very much liking the blond's reaction. Naruto's head was faced to the side and the King can see his eyes were beginning to cloud out and his plump lips were lightly open to take in little gasps. This was one reaction he has yet seen and he knew having the blond as a harem was a no regret. Sasuke started to pump him a little harder...and Naruto shut his eyes from the feeling and later buried his face into the mattress. As much as Naruto was enjoying his body being feeling up, he was still frustrated that he still couldn't figure out why he was so weak. Is it the King? It can't be, there's no way.

Naruto let out another gasp as his muscle were on edge feeling something was about to come, his whole body went on fire and he grunted out one last time before something did come out.

He inhale and looked up at Sasuke who licked some kind of white substance. Naruto immediately blush "Don't lick that!" he shouted, getting angry. His highness did not listen and continue until his hands were dry clean. Naruto stood up on the bed "I think that enough..." he was ready to take step, when a hand pulled his leg causing him to fall and before the blond could get up again. Sasuke was already quick enough to straddle his body. His eyes widen when feeling two hands were massaging his body "Please no..." Naruto begged, he wasn't ready for this kind of humiliation. He winced in pain when he felt something just made through his anal.

Naruto wanted to cry, but held back his tear "No...Please" he muttered as Sasuke face came and kissed all of the area on his neck. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Man or not, this was beyond his capacity.

Sasuke pause when he heard small sobs from the blond. He wasn't sure what's going on with him either, he never pause no matter how his harem begged. The golden beauty crying and pain face sent his stomach doing a 180 degree turn. Maybe he pause because he thought the blond was strong enough to handle, he had completely lost his expectations. Sasuke exhaled and remove his hands away from the blond, Naruto looked up from him, surprise by his action "Sleep here tonight" and he got up and left the room.

Naruto looked down at the bed, witnessing a small drop of blood and splotch of semen. He buried his face in the mattress and let his depression carried him to sleep wondering what exactly just happen.

* * *

"Thanks for reading, please review"

**- g-suke**


	3. Second Opinion

**The King's Harem**

**Chapter Three – "Second opinion"**

**Author's POV**

When Naruto crack his eyes opened, he found himself back in the harem's quarter beginning to wonder if last night was just a mere nightmare. 'It just got to be' he forced himself to believe. Ever since his father was unable to work, Naruto compeled himself to grow up fast. He had no time to waste in playing hide and seek with children his age, he needed to work to feed his family of seven including himself. Naruto brought his tan arm to cover the light in the room 'wonder if king Sasuke ever let the harem outside. Cooping them up in here with artificial light is never good'. He began to wish if it was possible to step outside, he felt he hadn't done so in a while and very much missing the warm heat on his skin and the small breeze that would cooled his hair from his body sweat. He missed them all.

"How are you feeling?"

The golden concubine gave his mother harem a smile "I'm alright". Naruto got himself in a sitting position and looked in the direction of the wall which was destroyed. Seems like the king had replace them over night and he couldn't help but narrow the material that was twice thicker than the previous which practically screamed out 'idiot proof'.

His mother harem looked at the newbie, Naruto get the feeling that he knew all along what his grace intention were "did he...?" Iruka started, Naruto gave a weak smile and just shook his head. This caught him by surprise "...really?"

"Yeah..." Naruto breath out 'in away'.

Iruka came and sat next to him "His highness had never done anything like this before..." he paused and looked at all the male concubine doing their old same routine. Those who brushed their hair on the day of Naruto's arrival, was still brushing their hair and those who sat and drink tea at the lake, did the same thing. It was really boring. His attention went back to Iruka again who he just realized that the man was still talking as Naruto zone out "...More than half of the men came here bloody messy"

The blond man gaped "Wha...?"

"Yes, it's true. You are lucky, Naruto..." was all he said before he got up and head towards one of the harem and brush their hair.

Naruto let out a groan, he didn't understand it himself. If half the men here came very injured, but last night...the king was gentle. 'AAAHHHH!' Naruto clutched his head 'Didn't I just say that it was all a nightmare'. Naruto fell back on his soft bed that the forbidden chamber provides. He slightly touched his lips, remembering the taste of those rough warm lips. Now that he look back, his grace did stopped after his sudden crush pride. Naruto shield his eyes from the light again "Guess he's not so bad..."

"OH! Yeah! He is awesome in bed wasn't he?" Naruto frown darkly at the sudden intruder. He wasn't sure who the male is since he can't really keep up with all the names here. "You must be now his highness favorite..." the voice chuckle. Naruto chose to ignore "Tell us newbie. How was he?"

Naruto was ready to launch at the man, until Sai voice came "That's enough, Kimimaru...There is no need for you to get your jealousy lashed out at him"

Naruto looked up and smiled seeing this new side of him "Sai..." he whispered.

Kimimaru let out a 'tsk' and got up, leaving the golden harem to admire Sai. The blond watched as the man walked away from them.

"But then again, I wouldn't blame him..." Sai finished off.

The blond gazed up at the darker hair man "What do you mean?"

"You must know by now that King Sasuke isn't usually soft with anyone", Naruto gave a slow nod. Sai sat beside him "...but he carried you here himself..."

The newbie let his eyes widen, he later let out a sigh and watched all the males doing their own thing "I don't understand...if King Sasuke treated them so badly, then why didn't anyone of them try to escape?"

"Because there will be nothing for them outside this palace" Sai inhaled deeply "Some of us here are slaves to be sold, other were abandoned by their family. They have nothing beside their King...When you look at it, his highness is doing a good deed" Sai collapse on the wide mattress "even though his grace is quite brutal with us, but it is because of him that us harem are able to live with such luxury".

Naruto went silent for a very long time; this was definitely new to him. His eyes brighten a little and smiled at Sai "Hey! Just curious, are we allowed to go outside".

The blond frowned when the dark man started to laugh "like I said, once your here, you'll never live to see another light of day. That is until the king releases you."

"OH!" Naruto slipped out.

"But so far no one has been released. However, there were a lot of executions...which are held to the general public"

Naruto nodded his head, from Iruka story of the forbidden love of the concubines "What kind of execution do the king's perform"

"Depends on the coupl..."

"Naruto" The golden man head turns to the guard "You have been summoned!"

Naruto got up and bowed to Sai, he was happy to see a sweet side of him. The golden harem head towards the gate leading him outside the chamber, He couldn't help but blush with all the eyes and attention on him. He could hear whispers going on "twice in a row..."

"He must made an impression on his majesty"

"That's so unfair"

Once Naruto was out of the gate, he followed the guard walking pass the female harem quarter, which eyes was just as shocked as the males. Naruto just taken a notice that the gates were nothing but cold metal bars stopping from anyone leaving, but the handle was made of gold and pearls smelt finely together.

During the stroll, the blond man was very much sure that he went through a different hallway "Just where is his majesty this time?" he asked nervously.

"His grace is out in the garden..."

Naruto was practically zone out. 'Garden...that means outside' he couldn't help but let out a small unnoticeable giddy 'Yay!' After walking feels like hours, the guard opened another door allowing the blond to step forward. He was just excited from the sun shining on a lovely day and the sweet smell of cherry blossom. Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the display of the king's garden, it feels like you're in heaven. He heard a small thump and look back to see the door behind him closed 'I guess they wants me to search for him'. Naruto just grinned 'I'll take my time'. Each step the golden man take the more scenery began to change. Different shapes of plants and flower patch, he had to force his urge down not to pick the pretty flowers. 'So beautiful' the blond notice that on the other side of the flower beds were rivers with lilies and Sakura petal floating, and just up ahead was a thin long bridge that lead to a small rest-house which his highness was standing in. He was staring out into the distance looking very much at peace. Naruto looked down to the wooden floor, hesitating on his next step. He let out a sigh and head towards the bridge as the long robe drag along with him. The blond smiled as the bridge carried him across the large pond full of gold fish with different colors and carps. He stopped when he reached the rest-house. The blond can tell that his grace knows he was at the entrance "You called for me..."

The king did not utter a work, he just continue to stand there. Naruto eyed the king suspiciously, he was about to yell at the man when he looked down at his feet. The floor was a wreck, there was ink splashed all over the floor along with expensive broken tea cups and sets. 'What the hell happen?' he asked himself as he continue to scanned blank papers and papers with graffiti on them. There were some graffiti already smudge and was blending in the tea that was spill on. "Your highness...?" Naruto couldn't help but let out his concern "Is everything alright?"

Sasuke turned around with no emotion across his face. The blond took notice of the kings golden robe been soaked with ink. "It's nothing..." his highness head towards him "Come" he instructed and Naruto could only pursue. "The queen was just here awhile ago, before I called for you..."

The blond concern eyes roam his grace back 'I didn't think he was married, seeing as he has so many concubines at his feet'.

Sasuke stopped at the end of balcony that the garden provides "Sit" was all he instructed, Naruto did as he was told.

The whole time he couldn't understand what's going on. How could a king act this way, he seems as though he was slightly depressed. His highness dark orbs continue to stare into the distance. The blond bit his lips a bit 'I guess everyone had problems' "Your grace?" The king only gave a little 'hn' his crystal blue eyes darts to the garden beds "If there anything bothering you...I can...you know... lend an ear." The king faced Naruto and he couldn't help but be memorized by his majesty soft expression 'What ever happen just then must be really be traumatizing'.

"Thank you, Naruto" his grace took a deep breath and his attention was back to the scenery "Your presence alone is enough..."

They sat like that for almost half the day until the sun began to set, not that the blond mind since he was outside. His grace on the other hand has yet to move an inch and Naruto was starting to feel the air getting cooler than it was. His highness then turned to Naruto "If you're cold, you can go back inside..." he whispered along with the chilli breeze. The king was only wearing a thin golden robe, enough to cover his skin, showing no sign of him being cold and Naruto wasn't even sure if he was.

Not long after a soldier walked in front of them and knelt down. The man had beautiful long hair that was tied into a 'battle' bun, with a red and gold helmet carried on his left arm "Your majesty, permission to speak."

Sasuke faced the soldier "General Hyuga, permission granted."

Hyuga only had his head rose, still kneeling before the king "It's the king from the Southern Cross border, he had sent us a threat regarding about your marriage to his youngest daughter." The man pulled out a scroll covered in gold silk.

His highness walked towards him and reached out for the scroll, opening to witness the writing himself. Sasuke closed his eyes after he finished scanning it, he later opened them and looked down at the general "General Hyuga, escort Naruto back to his chamber".

The blond jumped a little, he thought that since he came out wondering on his own, he would be doing the same thing back. General Hyuga let out a "Yes, your majesty". He got up on his two feet and stared at Naruto with no emotion "Naruto, will you give me the honor of walking you to your chamber" his speech were firm and strong. A voice fit for the general army.

Naruto only gave a weak nod as he too stood up. The general took his lead and began to walk. Naruto took a deep breath and head in the direction of the Hyuga. Once the Hyuga reached the entrance of the palace, he opened the door and waited patiently for the golden concubine. Naruto took one last look at his grace, not knowing when he will be able to see the king's distress like this again. He watched at his grace seems to scrunched up the scroll and just dropped it into the river, allowing the royal current to carry them away.

Naruto stepped back into the palace as the Hyuga followed behind "Naruto, where is your chamber?" he asked pleasantly.

The golden man softly whispered "The harems quarter..."

The general seems to be shocked "You're a concubine?" The man stared at the blond from head to toe, he admit that the golden harem is a very attractive man, but he can also tell that this person is no more than a peasant previously from the dry skin of his hands from doing physical labor.

"I know..." Naruto started off "even I'm shocked myself..." he seems to stare into space. He couldn't help but remembers the king "Is he married?" he practically whispered.

"No" the general answered "It his mother...she's been trying to marry him off since his highness was sixteen", the golden chap gazed at the ground as he walk, listening to his words "...it's dangerous for a king to remain single for so long, the civilians will began to doubt his duty to take the throne seriously"

'It must have been hard on him' Naruto thought looking back at the mess in the rest-house before.

It wasn't long before they have finally reached the chamber and Naruto was too in his deep thought to even notice "Here you go" he heard the general whispered, it was only then that he realized that the general had bent down to his eye level and whispered breathlessly in his ears.

The blond had to step back from the sudden action and began to focus on his surroundings. He can see that the male and female concubines were starting to look at Naruto and the general suspiciously. For one: the general was close, very close, even when Naruto took a step back he could still feel the warrior was invading in his personal bubbles.

Second: the man actually leaned in and whispered in his ear making him turn slightly red from the unexpected gesture and third: the general stood back straight and tall and smiled at the blond with such sincerity.

He opened the door for him and watched Naruto like a hawk when entering. As soon as the general shut the pearly gates, Naruto realized that he has yet grasp the general's name. "Hey..." he awkwardly let out "Your name?" he didn't know how to ask, after all before he even came to the palace, he never got a chance to hang around anyone his age, causing him to grew up to be a little embarrassed from the others.

"Neji" the general simply let out "Hyuga Neji, General to the royal army" introducing himself, finishing it hard and strong.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." he awkwardly let out again, still feeling uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

Neji bowed in a respectful manner "It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope to see you more often" and he left without waiting for Naruto's come-back. Not that he had any anyways, but still Naruto couldn't help but envy the man, he was so bold and well etiquette. It was something he wished he was blessed with himself.

Naruto turned from the gate and head towards his large mattress in which he often spend a lot of time on. He knocked himself cold and rocked himself to sleep. Today had been a shock about the king's past and his future preferences 'to be pressured into marriage... it is hard'.

* * *

Meanwhile as soon as Sasuke tossed the golden scroll into the river, he excused himself to his own head quarter. He shut his eyes tightly trying to forget about his mother and the stupid scroll he despised greatly. This was not the first time that it happened. Sasuke hated when his mother convince anyone with royal blood to proposed a stronger tie with him by offering their daughter, it disgust him to know end that his mother had tries to convince him on taking the proposal. He let out a dreaded sigh as he thought back on all those years of yelling and breaking expensive item his mother had ruined, it was though it was her only method to get through to her youngest son.

You guessed it right, Sasuke was not an only child, well...to his mother he was, but on his father side, he had fifteen elder brother who fought for the throne using dirty tricks to manipulate one another, eventually it was only left to him and his eldest brother, Itachi.

He doesn't very much remember the man since he was exile when Sasuke was only three. His brothers began to fight for the thrown when he was less than ten. His brothers did not see Sasuke as a threat for one: he was little, two: he was very naive about the world around him and the third: Sasuke's mother was one of his father's chamber maids, as such: he was **not** worth the throne.

It was right after his biological mother gave birth to him that his current mother forced her to give him up. She had assured the woman that if Sasuke was to stay with her, she can guarantee that the half blood royal prince will live a more happy and luxurious life. It was when he turned eighteen when he knew about his past, he overheard his 'mother's' conversation to some general from another land in setting up another an arrange marriage.

The woman doesn't know anything about Sasuke finding out about his past. The king was always been the obedient son, getting good grades in order to seek his mother's approval, take on harsh martial art training under the strict guidance of Hatake Kakashi to show her that he was more than just another spoiled brat, he did everything under his power to prove everyone was wrong. But now...not anymore, not knowing after that his 'mother' was rather someone that was using him to become a king. He had stepped up to his role, he made sure his kingdom was running under a safe and severe law. Unfortunately, the kingdom needed more, the kingdom needed a queen, rather a heir to the throne. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do that, it's not like he hated his mother who had lied to him since birth, in fact he still loves the woman. He just feels that getting married was not going to do much for the empire, he was not moved or convinced at all when his 'mother' tried to encourage him how well and joyful the monarchy will be like old times.

His majesty woke up from his thoughts when a loud knock echoed in his chamber "What?" he almost growled, he really hated it when his occupied mind is being disturbed.

"Your grace, one of your harem wished to speak with you"

"Sent them away" he barked back, hardly waiting for the poor solider to finish.

"She claims it has something to do with your new harem, sire, Naruto in fact" the guards let out quickly.

Sasuke let out a 'tsk' and sat on his bed "Let her in..." Sasuke watched as the door opens wider to see a beautiful maiden, her bubble-gum pink hair stood out along with her natural sea green eyes. She was later followed by two other females. They pace little by little towards him and bowed in union.

"Your majesty..."

"What is it?" Sasuke voice was calm and relaxed.

"Your majesty..." they slipped out again "It's the new harem" the pink girl raised her head "We saw Naruto walking to the forbidden chamber with General Hyuga..."

Sasuke wanted to growl "Yes, I know. I ordered the general to do so..."

"No, that not it your grace" the pink girl stood up and took a step closer to her king "They look like they have been smitten together or something"

"What?" Sasuke made sure his 'what' was rather an unaffected response.

"It's true" a blonde girl spoke, "It's pretty chummy, if you asked me" The woman held her hand against her faced a gesture that she was whispering to him "Naruto was getting flustered and blushing and everything"

Sasuke did not like what he was hearing; he had too much to deal with. He let out a sigh "I'll deal with him later" he said

"But your grace, we can punish him for you if you give us the permission..."  
"I said, I'll deal with it later" he adverted his eyes from the girls "return to you dorm". They only nodded and left him alone. Sasuke run his hand through his slick black hair and let out an exhausting sigh.

* * *

Naruto was harshly woken up from his sleep, he opened his eyes to see many angry judgment staring right back at him "WHAT!" he shouted feeling very annoyed 'do these people have nothing else to do than agitate me'.

"We saw you" one spoke

The blond let out a sigh "saw me what?" he wanted to yell.

"How dare you do this to his highness" another one spoke

"Do what?" it really was getting to his nerves.

"Don't play dumb with us, we know what going on"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment to think back what he had done wrong. He remembered the concubines getting riled up a little when the king called him out the second time in a row 'they must be jealous'.

"I hope you don't go and elope with him or something" the first male concubine spoke again with his hair tossed to one side and a hand on his hip.

'Elope' Naruto almost laughed "with who?" he just manage to choked out "Look, there is no need for you to get jealous about this, his highness loves us all and equally too" he tried to calm the atmosphere a little since he was starting to feel deadly vibes.

"We are talking about general Hyuga"

Naruto remembered the man's name from Sai 'Kimimaru'. He let out a chuckle "What are you on about?"

"Like I said, don't look so dumb, in fact three of the female concubines has report it to his majesty",

Naruto's blood ran cold "Why would you do that?" he stood up defending himself, only to get pushed down my Kimimaru.

"Getting too friendly with anyone beside the king is forbidden"

The blond wanted so bad to kick them, he tried to get up again "I didn't get too friendly with anyone..."

Soon the gates to the male concubine opened and in stood the three girls, Naruto knew they were the king's harem right away since he recognized them when he first unintentionally collapse the wall. The girls let out a smirk "His highness did not seem too please" the pink one looked away and smiled evilly to both the girls standing each side of her "His grace gave us the permission to do whatever punishment with you"

"You're lying" Naruto spat out "Sasuke wouldn't just do that..."  
"So you on first name bases already, huh?"

He immediately shut his mouth "no...it's just came out" Naruto tied to reason with them "...and beside, the king ordered General Hyuga to walk me here, there was nothing else"

The pink one let out a laugh "yeah, but he didn't say anything about getting smitten with the general..."  
"I didn't get smitten with anyone" The blond wanted to slapped that girl, he was starting to feel cornered. One guy came and clutched Naruto's collar "Let go of me..." he struggle out and with that, Naruto held his fist back and sent it flying towards the guy's jaw, causing him to stumble back in pain (and tears).

"Get him" the guy managed to cry out in pain.

It didn't take Naruto long to see that he was now being pushed and shoved 'Stop it' he whimpered out in his mind, he was feeling so defenseless. Eventually they manage to push Naruto to the ground and began to kick him and stomping on any part of his body. Naruto watched hazily as he saw in the corner of his eyes as Iruka was trying to make his way towards him.

"Stop..." Iruka shouted, but only to get to shove by the others. The blond could see that the man was very worried about his safety

After the harsh moment, they all pause as Naruto tried his hardest to get himself back on two feet. He quickly sent glares at everyone in the room "Is that all you got" he muttered out "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" He was later pushed again, only harsher and more violent.

'Stop...' Naruto, for once couldn't help but prayed 'Please stop' he blocked his face with both his arm, feeling the blow like a thousand needles jabbing into him 'It's hurts too much, please stop' Naruto cracked his eyes open again to see fists flying towards his face and guarded again 'just one hand...'

'**Just one hand, please...'  
**

**

* * *

**

"I plan to make this story short, since I have the tendency to drag the plot and then get too lazy to continue. I plan to leave chapter 12 or less 'complete.'

Thanks for reading, please reveiw"

**- g-suke**


	4. Hyuuga Hinata

**The King's Harem**

**Chapter 4 – Hyuuga Hinata**

There is only one thing a human cannot tolerate with their body and that is pain. Naruto's mind can no longer cope with the feeling and yet it is amazing that his body was handling everything so well. His ribs has yet to snap, guess that all thanks to the hard and physical labour he was force to endure since puberty, but the colouring bruises were getting darker and wider from his fellow concubine kicking and punching in the same spot.

'Why isn't anyone helping me?' Naruto's thought came 'Is there not even a guard out there?' he rolled himself into a ball hoping that it would prevent him from any more pain. 'Someone…help me'.

"What's going on?" a loud deep voice boomed into the room, it echoes throughout the whole chamber.

Naruto let out a little smile when the gang bashing ends.

* * *

After his female harem had left, Sasuke closed his eyes from the mild headache that was approaching. Today he had initially plan on finishing what he wanted to do with Naruto, he couldn't believe he had showed such weakness to a stranger no less. He had a goal in calling Naruto out into the garden and planned to rape the man at the rest house. Everything was going according to plan. He wanted to win the blond over with a few of his skills in education and offered the man tea. However, before anything begun his mother appeared.

Flashbacks

The woman approached her 'son' with grace of high nobility and sat on one of the chairs the rest house provided and poured herself some tea "I was told you had brought another concubine…"

Sasuke didn't bother to respond to her and continue to write his elegant graffiti with perfect brush strokes.

His mother picked up the expensive china cup to her lip and took a warm sip and placed it back gracefully on the wooden polish table. After much awkward silence she flicked her cup and it spun around a few time until it reach the edge of the table and fell to the wooden floor boards breaking into millions of pieces.

"When are you planning to take this engagement seriously?" she spoke, getting straight to the point.

The king stopped writing but did not look up at his mother "I don't want to be engage".

The queen let out a growl "I didn't raise you to be like this. I raise you so you can become a king that our country can be proud of…" she spat at him and when Sasuke still refused to look up at her, the woman took a bottle of ink that was on the table and threw it with a force that would hope he would come to a sudden realisation.

His robes began to soak up the black ink and Sasuke looked up at the woman who had raise him and smirk "…and what are you planning to do about it?" he watched as his mother's left eye twitch, he knew all too well that she couldn't do anything. He was the country official king, the woman no longer have any control over him like she once did. "May I remind you and I am the king and as such one I do not follow anyone's order and that includes you"

Something inside her just snap and Sasuke watched as the queen let out a fury on all the object in the area. She picked up his papers and tears them all apart, smashed the teapot along with the cups. He watch with no emotion crossing his eyes as his mother began to knock the tables over and let out a frustrating scream. Her voice and anger carry throughout the garden and with another lash of anger she straighten herself up and glared at the boy "This isn't over" and with that, the woman stomped away knocking everything in her path.

His highness shut his eyes and took and deep breath, he looked at the mess 'This has got to stop. It's the third time this week'. Sasuke jumped a little when he felt another presence behind him 'Naruto' and he curse himself for the letting the same stranger seeing his weaken state again, the second time in a row.

End of Flashbacks

Sasuke quickly got off his bed, he need to vendor his anger on something or rather…someone. He let a small smirk grace his lips 'Getting smitten with the general, ey?' The king got to his feet and head towards the harem's chamber 'Have to do something about that shouldn't I'. His highness walked with steady steps and pause when he heard a loud amount of yelling and a frowned grace his perfect eyebrows. The guards should know that his highness hates disturbance and why aren't any of them doing anything?

He approached his men that were standing guard "What is this noise?"

The men jumped to their knees "Your highness, we were told that you had given permission to punish a concubine and were told not to disturb".

Sasuke let out a growl "Open the door" his firm tone scared the life out of guards and both hop on their feet and open the door at an amazing speed. Sasuke almost ran to see what the hell was going on to witness the three girls who had visited him earlier today. All three of them had their arms cross laughing as if it was the amusing thing they had ever witness.

"What going on?" his voice erupted in every corner of the room and all eyes fell on the king and everyone quickly kneeled before him "Your majesty" they chorus together.

Dark murderous eyes scan everyone in the room, his eyes began to soften and a small amount of panic surface when they rest on a certain blond body which were brutally tortured.

Sasuke almost ran to him, only to be blocked by the pink harem "Your majesty…" the girl try to sweeten up.

"Get out of the way, Sakura" his eyes never left the unconscious body "NOW!" he shouted and she quickly moved to the side. Every eyes watched in shock as their king dash towards his new concubine and knelt before him "Hey…" he whispered softly.

Blue orbs open just for a moment and stared up at the king "…Sasuke" he whispered "It's not true…" Naruto choked out.

Sasuke felt a little guilty knowing very well it wasn't true and he plan to punish him regardless. Naruto clutched onto his robes "You don't believe me…do you..?" His highness picked Naruto up bridal style and began to walk out of the chamber "I swear…"

"It's fine" he almost spat out, he looked down at the blond man again "…It's fine, I believe you" those words had comforted Naruto's ears and for some reason, he felt like he was in heaven.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to lick his wounds away like a house cat. They were both in his sleeping quarters and Naruto was sitting in the middle of his large bed. He couldn't help but let amusement laced around his eyes "Is this how peasant nurse their injury?"

Naruto didn't find any of this funny at all "This is your fault you know" he snapped and glared at the king "If you didn't have all those people hypnotise by the charms, they wouldn't get jealous so easily and start lashing out on me".

The king narrowed his eyes "I can get you hanged for speaking to me like that", he watched as the figure tense a little by that sentence and regret saying in after witnessing what the blond went through. He let out a sigh and took Naruto's arm "Let me have a look".

"No need, I can take care of it myself"

"Are you refusing me?" he almost growled, he's actually getting pissed for the fact that he let this mere peasant boy seeing so much of his emotion.

"Of course not your majesty" the boy let out sarcastically "I wouldn't want my peasant blood spoiling such fine silky clothes you are wearing" Naruto sarcastically responded.

Sasuke stood up and took of his robes off and walked towards Naruto seductively "Wh..what are you doing?" he began to crawl towards the frighten little boy. Naruto's mind began to flash what had happen last time when a bed was present. "I'm warning you…" he tried to keep his voice firm. He quickly shut his eyes when Sasuke's face were mere inches away. He could feel the breath on his skin, then suddenly that breeze was gone and he crack his eyes open to see his highness just reached out for the medicine basket that was placed on the table stand near the bed.

"Lie down" he ordered and Naruto obeyed. He watched as the king began to apply a green soothing and slightly minty cream on his skin and he couldn't help but blush as the king was also blowing on the wound adding a stronger effect to the cream.

"You really are stupid" Sasuke let out of the blue, before Naruto could respond "I know you're strong enough to take on those people beating you up and yet you refuse to do anything."

"If you haven't notice, there were a lot of them. They completely outnumbered me and they caught me off guard" Naruto came up with a quick excuse of his sudden weakened state.

"Do you have an IQ lower than a monkey? Even if you are in trouble, running would be the perfect solution and you seem to have that instinct the first times my guards tried to catch you" The king spoke with a slight anger.

Naruto was insulted "A monkey? I don't want to hear this kind of advice from someone who hasn't experience hardship" he glared at Sasuke "What the hell do you know. You live in palace, have everything at your feet and more than enough woman and men…MEN to satisfy your needs".

"Just because I grew up far wealthier than you, doesn't make my life less easier"

The blonde was ready to throw another tantrum when he remembered what he saw at the tea house 'the arrange marriage', having no good

comeback, he pouted and turn his head away from the king.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's pale fingers finish applying at one area to the bruise and move towards his left knee. There was a small comfortable silence between them "…I really thought you did give them permission to punish me" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke almost snorted "You're a peasant, you're not even worth being punish by anyone, especially by a king".

"And yet, I am worth healed by one…"

Sasuke pause for a moment but continued to apply the cream. He picked up a bandage later and wrapped them gently around the golden harem's wound, making sure they weren't too tight on him. He got up once his work was done "You will sleep here tonight".

"…Sasuke" the king stopped at the exit of the room "Thank you, you really saved me today".

Sasuke ignored that annoying warm feeling at the pit of his stomach and left the room, sighing to himself 'What is happening to me?'

* * *

Blue eyes open to his surroundings. He was sure that his highness would probably have placed him back at the harem's quarter and was shock to see the same ceiling from last night. A small knock reached his ears and he sat up and looked at the entrance of the room. A petite little girl, no older than thirteen walked in carrying a golden tray of water with a white towel hanging on the side "His highness wish for you to wash up and join him for breakfast" the little girl placed it by the bedside and took off before Naruto could respond.

He got off the bed and washes his face. The water was so fresh and clean using the white towel to dry himself quickly, Naruto head towards the exit only to find a guard already waiting for him.

The guard did not have to say anything seeing as Naruto was sure he was to escort him to breakfast. After a short walk the soldier open the door to reveal a large room with a long dining table that were decorated with all sorts of fine golden and white silk. King Sasuke sat at the very end of the table and Naruto was shocked to see General Hyuuga right beside him and another girl sitting next to the general. All three of them got up and greet Naruto and he felt a little awkward with such formality, he certainly feels out of place.

Once the blond man settled with a seat beside Sasauke, the king gave Naruto a quick introduction "Naruto, you have already met general Hyuuga and this young lady…" his arms gestured to a young girl who was about the same age as him with dark blue hair and the same colour eyes as the general "…is Hyuuga Hinata, she's a cousin of general Hyuuga as well as the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi" Sasuke eyes rested on Naruto "I'm sure your familiar with that name…"

Naruto eyes widen, hell yeah he was familiar with that name. Hyuuga Hiashi was once a general to the previous King, he helped the empire to conquer many villages such as the Sound village which were known for their brutal and stubborn rebellion. The whole family has a long history of serving many kings in the past, every generation there was always at least one Hyuuga who had left an incredible and powerful act behind.

"Cousin?" Naruto muttered "So that means general Hyuuga is a nephew of Hyuuga Hiashi then?"

Neji gave small polite bow "That's is correct"

The blond man let an 'aw' then a huge smile "With all the history your family has, I'm pretty sure it safe to say we are all expecting great things from you".

A chuckle came out of the general "I hope the expectation are not too high seeing as the empire is very much at peace and there is really nothing left for me to do to keep up with the family traditions".

Naruto let out a sly smile "Aw! Don't say that…I'm sure something it'll come up".

It wasn't long when breakfast was placed on the table. Naruto felt a little out of place, obviously this was some kind of important meeting and he didn't have any status to be knowledge about so why is he here?

Food began to pile on the long dining table and the blonde gaped at how much different kind of dishes there are. Clearly four people cannot finish this, a determine look appeared on his face, he sure as hell not going to let all this go to waste.

"So, let eat shall we?" Sasuke voice out and Naruto took a batch of dumplings and gobble it down. After his third swallow, his throat became dry and he had trouble swallowing. Hinata notice his face was starting to turn an interesting shade of blue, poured Naruto some tea and he gulp it down "thanks" he let out embarrassingly.

"You should really slow down" her tiny shy voice reached his ears, she poured him another tea and Naruto blushed having never paid this kind of attention by a girl before, it was a lot to take in.

Sasuke frowned at that contact "So lady Hinata, how is your betrothed?"

She stiffens a little and turned her shy gaze to the king "He's doing very well, thank you". Naruto let out a small frown 'just had to bring that up don't you?'

The rest of breakfast went surprisingly peaceful, Naruto hardly every talk. It was mostly Sasuke and Neji doing all the communication all to do with business no doubt, lady Hinata had left a while ago. Not understanding a word they were saying Naruto seek his highness permission to leave the room. He got up and walked towards the exit. Naruto wasn't sure if he should go back the harem's quarter, he doubts he'll be welcome there anytime soon. Not long he reached a familiar door, a door that lead to the royal garden. He opened the door to see the familiar lake and the pathway that surrounded by different shades of flowers. Naruto looked up ahead and saw lady Hinata sitting by the rest house. He walked towards her only to hear her sobs.

Not wanting to be seen caught staring at a girl letting out a cry, Naruto turned around to leave "You don't have to go?"

He stopped in his track and faced her again "Is there something wrong, lady Hinata?"

"I was just thinking about my betroth"

"OH!" he let out dumbly "So, is he treating you badly or something?"

"No, in fact he treats all his wives beautifully"

"Wives?"

"My father thought it was a good idea, the man name is Ao. Even though he was not a member of my clan, but he was the first to be accepted as one. He is quite an accomplish man" Hinata ended.

"Yes, I heard of him. I met him before when I was much younger, he was the man that tried to end starvation among the poorer villages. He often brought plenty of rice on those bad seasons. I have to say he made my life a heck a lot easier. He seem like a real gentlemen and not bad with the kids either if I remember correctly" Naruto recalled memories of his childhood of tall elegant and strong man, someone who was in late twenties 'they guys must be hitting his mid thirty soon'. His eye bulge later "The guy is kinda old for you, don't you think? Even so, I don't see what so bad being married to him. His handsome, great with kids and you mention he treated his wives with respect, the only downfall is his age, if anything, I think it brings a lot of wisdom".

"I'm far more concern about my ranking…"

"Ranking?"

Hinata let out a sad smile "Yes, he already has six wives, obviously his first wife has the higher authority and from there, depending on who's his favourites is the second in command" her pale eyes rolled towards the blue sky "I heard many stories of wives not getting a long and it can get quite brutal…"

"Yeah, but they're just stories right?

"I heard his latest wife 'accidently' got burnt on her right cheek" she emphasis 'accident' "For speaking out of term with the first wife. But rumour has it that the first wife is a really jealous woman and that the latest wife was just getting too much attention from her husband" Hinata eyes began to water and looked at Naruto "…and it's not just her, all his wives seems to have some kind of scar on them too. The last wife was practically a punching bag to the others since they needed to vent their anger".

"Doesn't Ao-sama do something about this?"

"He tried too, but the ladies are too afraid to voice out their concern and I'm afrad…I'll be just like them".

Naruto cross his arms "That's really terrible…I wish there is something I can do".

Hinata let out a warm smile "The fact that your listening is enough for me". She later got up "My wedding is in a week, I would be honoured if you could attend".

The blond man jumped in surprise, an invitation to a wedding was absolutely shocking "I love to, but I don't know if his highness will allow me…"

"I will talk to him for you…" lady Hinata began to walk away, but pause "Do you mind if we do this again? This is really fun".

"Absolutely, I really enjoyed this too" he walked over to her. Lady Hinata soon wrapped her arms around Naruto is a warm embraced "Thank you" and she walked away.

He watched as her figure slowly began to fade and turned around to see a very angry king.

"What was that?" Sasuke growled.

* * *

**G-suke's Note**

Sorry for the really, really delayed update. I'm starting to watch bleach now and very much a long, long way to go. I'm trying to update my other stories as well so please read and review to help my encourgaement. It always gest me feeling guilty when I read one and realise I have yet to update my stories. LOL

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
